In integrated circuit (IC) chips and packages, heat is generated by current flowing through various circuits and electrical connections. Dissipation of the generated heat to the surrounding environment allows operating temperatures of the various circuits to remain within specified temperature ranges.
Heat dissipation depends on a number of factors including the location of a heat source and the thermal conductivities of structural elements between the heat source and the surrounding environment. Often, materials that have relatively low electrical conductivity have relatively low thermal conductivity, and materials that have relatively high electrical conductivity have relatively high thermal conductivity.